


Leah, Child of Aries

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cussing, arena fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: A pacifist child of Aries is delivered to the camp, is left undecided until in the middle a sword fighting competition when she loses her temper and is claimed.





	Leah, Child of Aries

Leah lived with her mom in Keokuk, Iowa, in a happy bliss. She went to a middle school that had a total of maybe six or seven kids in a class, and her best friend was Lola. Lola was always there for her, considering everyone else avoided her. She had had a nasty incident when she was seven, and now she was avoided. Not to mention her dyslexia and her ADHD, she had a hard life. And it was only about to get worse.

The morning everything started was like every other one. She woke up, put on her clothes, put her curly hair (inherited from her mother) in a ponytail before hurrying out. Her mom handed her some toast and she hurried out the door, hopping onto the bus. She grabbed her usual seat, munching on her toast, and waited til Lola got on the bus. I waved at her, smiling wide as he came to sit next to me. 

Lola was on her usual crutches, as usual. Lola said she was in a car accident when she was young, and she would be on crutches for the rest of her life. Leah had found her to be an amazing person, and she became her only friend. Today, however, Lola was not her usual cheery self. She seemed paranoid, and I wasn’t sure why. 

“Hey, I know somethings up. Just talk to me okay?” I said, trying to get her to open up, but she shook her head.

“Just promise me something Leah.”

“Anything.”

“After school, meet me outback. Our usual spot.”

“Okay..?” i could tell something was off, I just wasn’t sure what. But i nodded, shaking her hand, before we fell into silence again. 

True to my word, I met her outback the school, but she wasn’t alone. Next to her was a large bruteish looking girl.

“Is this your way of saying you don’t want to be friends anymore?” I asked nervously.

“No, leah, this is Clarisse. She’s a friend of mine.”

“Friend is an overly strong word, I’m the one they sent to pick you up. Your mom called when she felt something wasn’t right. I’m here to take you to Camp Half-blood.”

I sighed, nodding.

“Mom mentioned something about that. I guess I have to go don’t I?

Lola gave me a sad look and I nodded. I followed them to a car, giving my school one last look before closing the door.

We arrived, no thanks to Clarisse’s driving. I fell to the ground, happy to be on solid unmoving ground, before Clarisse literally dragged me over the hill and down.

Leah POV

I was put in cabin 11, for the time being, I was assured by a boy named Percy. I found a nice corner, holding onto my things, and made myself at home. I spent a couple weeks adjusting to my new way of life. I was told that my aura was so strong that I would have to stay at the camp most of the year. I would get to see my mother every holiday, but other than that, I was to stay inside the walls of the camp.

It was the start of week three and I was starting to think that I would never be claimed by my father. It was easy to narrow down the possibility of my parent, considering I had a mother and not a dad. But other than that I had no idea who it could possibly be. I was really good at simple things, like basket weaving and picking plants, but I wasn’t very good at fighting.

Let me rephrase that. I didn’t want to fight. Every time it was sparing practice i would get my ass handed to me by Clarisse. She laughed as I fell onto my butt for the hundredth time it seemed.

“Come on Clarisse, let up on her. She isn’t a fighter!” I heard Lola call from the sidelines, her satyr legs out in the open. 

“Definitely not a child of Aries then! You know, I bet you will never be claimed.”

“Clarisse!” Chiron said from the sidelines. “We don’t speak to those who haven’t been claimed that way!”

I glared at Clarisse, I knew she was baiting me, and I wouldn’t give in. i stood up, throwing the sword and shield down signaling that I was done, and started to walk off. 

“Hey! Were not finished brat!” I heard her call from behind me. I decided to ignore her as I got closer to the edge of the arena, ready to hop out. “I said were not finished!”

I felt the sword hit my back, glad i had armor on to protect me. I, however, still fell flat against the ground. I felt my rage bubble up, I closed my eyes tight, trying to control it.

“Not again,” I whispered to myself, “Not like last time.”

I slowly got up, prepared to keep walking off the arena but she was standing in front of me. Giving me a clear show that I wouldn’t be leaving. We could hear everything yelling, Chiron was galloping towards us, but she still swung her sword down. 

I grabbed a shield that was laying near the edge, grateful it was there, and held it up, deflecting Clarisse’s blow. She stumbled back surprised, but quickly recovered, coming in for another blow. 

I dodged quickly, rolling away, trying to stay clear of her haymaker swings. Chiron was right on top of Clarisse when she threw the sword. She actually threw the sword. Without thinking, which wasn’t like me at all, I dropped the shield, stopping the blade between my hands before it hit me in the face. 

Everyone quieted as I let the sword drop to the ground. Clarisse’s face was just as surprised as Chirons. 

“I don’t like to fight.” I stated, kicking the sword away. I was way beyond pissed. “You can’t seem to understand that, yet you threw a fucking sword at me!”

Clarisse took a startled step back, Lola was next to me in an instant. She got in between my eyesight and Clarisse and started to calm me down. She knew I had had an incident when I was younger, and she was trying to stop that from happening again.

“Hey, hey, calm down Leah. She’s just a pumped up Aries kid, that’s all. You don’t need to fight.”

“Yes she does.” We both looked over at Chiron, who looked upset. “You have so much anger built up on the inside, you need to fight, let it out. Clarisse? Sense you were so keen on fighting her, you get to fight her.”

Clarisse erupted in protest but Lola looked back at me. 

“Just don’t kill her...or put her in the hospital.”

“We don’t have a hospital here.” I said, leaning over and grabbing my shield. 

“You know what I mean.”

Lola followed Chiron off the area and Clarisse grabbed her spear. I sighed, taking a deep breath as we centered into the arena again. I noticed a bunch of new people were circling around the arena, wanting to watch the fight. 

“Hey!” Clarisse called to me and i focused back on her. “I won't go easy on you. Hope you know that.”

“Wouldn’t think you would Clarisse, easy doesn’t seem to be something you know anything about.”

She grinned at me, liking this cheeky side of me that I hid so well. Chiron blew the conch horn, and the battle started. Clarisse charged at me, yelling loudly. I waited, rooted to my spot before moving on the last second, tripping her. 

She fell face first into the dirt. She yelled in rage and went back at me. I quickly blocked and dodged all of her attacks, turning sideways and hitting her hard in the face with my shield. A bunch of ooo’s were heard from the crowd as Clarisse wiped her now broken nose.

“How do you know how to do any of this?! You’ve never fought in your life!”

 

“Wrong. I used to fight all the time, but then I stopped. I don’t like fighting Clarisse, and I never will again.”

Clarisse dropped her spear, picking up a nearby sword to fight with.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t fight.”

“The boy, who picked on me and ended up in the hospital for a year because of the injuries, would beg to differ.”

The crowd started hushed mummers as Clarisse got up and looked at me. She towered over me easily, and was far more built, but I had speed and unexpected strength that she hadn’t counted on.

“Well, we demigods don’t break that easy,” She said with a smile in her eyes. “Just for once, fight me.”

“Very well.” I said, rolling my shoulders. 

“Leah, don’t!” Lola’s voice came from the side. I glanced to see her trying to climb into the arena but Chiron was stopping her. 

I moved my eyes back, blocking Clarisse’s attack again, knowing she would attack when I was distracted. The next few minutes were a blur to those on the sidelines. I was able to move as fast, if not faster than Clarisse. She was getting angrier and angrier, making my move easy. I used my shield hitting her arm hard, making her drop the sword. I grabbed it as I rolled across the arena, turning in time to see her pick up her speak again.

We took a couple seconds to breath before she attacked again. This time I fought offence more than defence, pushing Clarisse back across the arena. She was yelling in rage, but I knew she was making a show. Her brow was furrowed in worry. I knocked her spear out of her hand, hard, making a sickening crack as I broke from her wrist up to her elbow. She screamed in pain as she spun around, landing on her knees. 

Chiron watched as I moved with agility, flipping my sword in my hand, before putting the edge flush against her throat. She smiled and looked sideways to see me.

“Your dead Clarisse.” I said simply, pulling back my sword, careful of her throat and moved away. 

“Leah wins!” Chiron said, not taking his eyes off me. Clarisse rose to her feet, turning to look at me and her eyes widen. 

“Oh shit, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She said. I looked up just in time to see the boars head fading from over my head. “Your a child of Aries.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been moved from Cabin 11 and into Cabin 5. I hated the look of this cabin, but got used to it anyway. Clarisse showed me to my new bunk, helping me get my stuff, before heading out to see to her injuries.

I basically collapsed on my bed. I had lost my temper. I hated doing that. The other children of Aries came in, congratulating me before heading back out to return to their normal routine.

Chiron had given me the rest of the day off, to let me think. I wandered out of the cabin, past the volleyball court and back to the arena. I stopped, looking at it sadly. Aries had been the last Olympian i thought could be my dad. I sat in the stadium seating, leaning against the back seats and stared at the sky.

“Contemplating life?” I heard a voice say. I looked down to see Clarisse standing at the bottom of the steps.

“How’s your hand?” I asked. 

She smiled and walked up the stairs before sitting next to me. “Good as new. A little ambroshia and I’m good as new.”

I smiled and leaned back again. She joined me, looking up.

“Your a really good fighter, you could actually teach me a thing or two.” She said.

“I don’t fight.”

“Your going to have to if you want to live. Not me,” She said quickly as if reading my mind, “From the monsters out there in the world. They don't hesitate to kill you.”

“Yeah… I guess…”

“Look, everyone in our cabin has been where you are. We’ve all been in fights, none that were that serious, but still. You only need to accept who you are, and you can lean on us. Were your brothers and sisters, were supposed to be here for you.”

“Careful Clarisse, don’t want Percy to see you have a sensitive side.”

She laughed before looking at me. “But in all seriousness, Leah, you can trust us. We don’t break as easy. And if you tell Percy about this I’ll put scorpions in your bunk.”

I smiled at her. She squeezed my shoulder before leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked back up, thinking about everything, realizing I didn’t need to do this alone anymore. I had rough siblings I could depend on. I wandered back to the cabin in time for dinner, getting in order with everyone, before enjoying an amazing dinner with my family.


End file.
